Mettre une femme enceinte peut avoir des conséquences dangereuses
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Parfois il faut s'abstenir de mettre en femme enceinte mais à la fin cela vaut le coup!
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fiction, il appartiennent à Marvel. Le personnage de Laura n'existe pas. **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des commentaires.**_

Il ne faut jamais mettre une femme enceinte !

Clint Barton venait de comprendre pourquoi il ne fallait jamais mettre une femme enceinte.

Clint Barton était dans la salle d'accouchement au côté de la célèbre Veuve noire. En effet, suite à la destruction d'une partie de Manhattan, les Avengers se sont installés à la Tour Stark après qu'elle soit reconstruite. Très vite, il y a eu des regroupements entre vengeurs. Tony était toujours cloîtré dans son atelier. Banner reste la majeur partie du temps dans le laboratoire de la tour. Thor faisait des aller et retour entre la tour et le Nouveau-Mexique. L'agent Hill passait tout les soirs à la tour et se rapprochait de Steve. Pendant ce temps, Clint et Natasha se rapprochait jusqu'à ce que Clint mette sa partenaire enceinte. Et à partir de là tout dégringola.

Retour à la salle d'accouchement.

Natasha souffrait le mathyr. Elle tenait fermement la main de Clint ou plutôt broyait la main de son compagnon. Le médecin lui disait de se détendre mais elle avait mal. Elle se mit à insulter son compagnon.

« - Je te déteste Clint Barton. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à mon corps ! Je te hais.

\- Я тебя ненавижу! Для ваших неприятностей, я перережу ваши шары с, а затем я заставлю тебя съесть. (Je te hais! Pour ta peine, je vais te couper les c**** et ensuite je vais te les faire bouffer.)Aaaaaaaaah! »

Ces mots furent plusieurs fois répétés.

Après 4 heures de travail, Natasha fut soulagée. En entendant les pleurs de son fils, l'agent Romanoff était heureuse. Elle regarda Clint. Celui-ci était ébahi. Les médecins lui mirent son fils dans les bras. Il se retourna vers Natasha avec un grand sourire. Il regarda Natasha, elle avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il lui mit son fils dans les bras et elle dit à son fils :

« - Привет мой маленький мальчик. Я так сильно люблю тебя! (Bonjour mon petit garçon. Je t'aime tellement!) »

Clint était tellement heureux. Il regarda Natasha puis lui dit :

« - Как мы будем называть наш маленький чудо? (Comment va-t-on appeler notre petite merveille?)

\- Я подумал Александр. (J'ai pensé à Alexander.)

\- Я люблю! так что это будет Александр Кристофер Бартон. (J'aime beaucoup! Ce sera donc Alexander Christopher Barton.)

\- Добро пожаловать в мир Christopher Alexander Бартона! (Bienvenu dans le monde Alexander Christopher Barton!) »

Quand Natasha fut mise en chambre, tous les vengeurs allèrent la voir. Ils félicitèrent les jeunes parents et retournèrent à la tour. Les jeunes parents s'endormirent en regardant leur fils endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fiction, il appartiennent à Marvel. Le personnage de Laura n'existe pas. **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des commentaires.** **Attention aux âmes sensibles certains passages peuvent être choquant.**_

Il ne faut jamais mettre une femme enceinte.

Ça Steve venait de le comprendre.

Il regarda un moment sa compagne. L'agent Hill était devant le frigo en train de se faire un sandwich. Voilà la composition du sandwich. _ **(Attention âme sensible veuillez passer ce passage)**_

Le sandwich comprenait du pain avec de la moutarde, des cornichons, du jambon, de la confiture, du beurre, du saucisson, du camembert, du comté, de la cancoillotte, de la tomate et le tout avec un peu de miel.

Le capitaine regarda le sandwich de sa femme avec dégoût. Depuis que l'agent Hill était enceinte (maintenant de 5 mois), elle se satisfaisait avec des mélanges de nourritures de plus en plus bizarre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle mangeait pratiquement toute les heures. Elle avait dû au moins prendre 7kg depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est enceinte.

 _ **(Attention passage choquant)**_

Elle se levait presque deux fois la nuit pour manger une pizza avec de la glace à la vanille ou bien un cassoulet avec des snickers. Le capitaine ne comprenait pas comment elle ne pouvait pas être dégoûtée face à ce qu'elle mangeait. Le pire fut quand Jane a apprit qu'elle était enceinte aussi. Elle s'échangeait des recettes et Thor aimait beaucoup ce que faisait sa compagne à manger. Cela dégoûta encore plus le capitaine.

Ce soir, c'est les femmes qui faisait le dîner. Pepper était encore au boulot. Darcy écoutait de la musique. Le capitaine se demanda qui faisait le dîner. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Jane et Maria préparer le repas. Il dit :

\- Non ! Ça suffit !

 _ **(Attention passage choquant)**_

Il regarda ce que les deux femmes étaient en train de préparer. Il vit alors un poulet fourré au marshmallow avec des haricots verts au chocolat et le dessert était une tarte aux pommes et au jambon avec une pointe de cannelle à la surface.

Il regarda les deux femmes et leur dit :

\- Mesdames, je sais que vous êtes enceintes et que vous mangez ce que vous voulez mais ne faites pas profitez à tous les habitants de cette tour vos expériences culinaires. Ce soir, nous avons des invités, donc je vous demande de sortir de cette cuisine et je vais faire le repas.

Sans que les femmes puissent répliquer, il les congédia de la cuisine, mit de côté tout ce qu'elles avaient fait et s'attela à faire le dîner. Quand les invités, l'agent Coulson et l'agent Fury, furent arrivés, tout était prêt. La table était mise et la cuisine était interdite à toutes femmes enceintes.

Tout le monde se mit à table et le repas fut servit. Le plat préparé par les femmes était resté dans la cuisine pour éviter d'écœurer nos invités. Le repas de Steve plut à tout le monde. Thor, Jane et Maria était allés à la cuisine pour aller chercher leur plat et le manger. En voyant ce que mangeaient nos trois compères, les deux invités furent écœurés et l'un dit à l'assemblée :

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de femme enceinte dans cette tour parce que rien que de voir çà, me donne envie de vomir !

\- Désolé Directeur intervient Pepper, mais je pense que cela ne va pas s'arrêter parce que je suis moi aussi enceinte.

Tony se tourna vers sa compagne avec un air joyeux quand il entendit le capitaine dirent :

\- C'est décidé je ne mange plus ici !

Si vous voulez ne pas être écœuré, évitez de mettre une femme enceinte

Fin


End file.
